


【悠十/悠泰/玹容】成人法则

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	1. Chapter 1

01  
一只手伸过来在床头柜上摸索着，把烟盒扒拉到手掌里就缩了回去。  
Ten靠在床头，从烟盒里抽出一根叼在嘴里，再拿着烟盒朝中本悠太面前晃晃。  
“有火吗？”Ten看了眼床头柜问道，“我打火机昨天丢了。”  
接过中本悠太递过来的打火机，Ten先侧过身点燃中本悠太嘴上的烟，再叼着烟凑上前，借着中本悠太的烟点上火，深吸一口。  
肩上搭上来一条手臂，Ten转过头，对着正试探着打量自己脸色的人的脸吐了口烟，弯着嘴角看着中本悠太。  
“这样算是邀请吗？”中本悠太也不恼，只是把搭在Ten身上的手臂放了下来，“看上我了？”  
“这么理解也没错。”Ten笑着拿下中本悠太嘴里的烟，丢到了地上，吻上自己的嘴唇替代，手下贴着赤裸的胸膛，一寸寸抚摸着。  
中本悠太握住了胸口的手，唇舌纠缠着的人就直起腰，“都是烟味，没意思。”转而顺势拉开了中本悠太的手，毫无阻碍地从胸口一路亲吻舔咬着赤裸的肌肤来到了小腹，抬起眼看着中本悠太，伸出舌头，舔了一下又有勃起势头的阴茎，又闭上眼，亲吻了一下平坦结实的小腹。  
中本悠太把Ten拉起来，阴茎蹭着Ten的股间，之前的欢爱留下的精液和润滑剂尚未清理，连带着阴茎上也蹭上了不少粘滑的东西。  
Ten按着中本悠太的肩制止了接下来的动作，伸手在背后揉弄着中本悠太的阴茎，直到它受不了捉弄一点点吐着精液，才抬起屁股，看着中本悠太的脸慢慢把它吞了进去。  
临近高潮的时候Ten被中本悠太翻了下来压在身下用力顶弄，每每被顶到敏感处时便毫不掩饰地喘息着叫出声，胡乱地把中本悠太的耳朵和肩膀亲得全是口水，将要射精的时候，手紧紧抱着中本悠太的背，腿也缠着中本悠太的腰，阴茎顶着中本悠太的小腹全数射了出来。  
中本悠太从Ten身上下来，想再抽出一根烟时，被Ten伸手勾着脖子把脸转了回去。  
“哥真棒。”Ten在中本悠太嘴唇上又亲了一口。

“Ten，你看到我耳钉了吗？”中本悠太在床上四处翻找着，始终找不到耳朵上缺了的那个耳钉。  
“没，要不你戴我的？”Ten随手从桌上拿起一个，趴在床边给中本悠太戴上，打量一遍后笑了笑，“挺合适的。”  
中本悠太伸手摸了摸耳朵，犹豫了下，又站起身捡自己的衣服裤子穿上，“下次挑个好看的还你，我先回去了。”  
“好啊，”Ten躺回床上，伸了个懒腰，在中本悠太走出门前又出声提醒，“你背上刚刚我不小心抓破了点，小心别被你家里那个看到了。”  
中本悠太的脚步顿了下，回过头来朝Ten笑笑。  
“那是自然。”  
—TBC—


	2. Chapter 2

02  
“怎么心不在焉的？”  
李泰容吓了一跳，意识到眼前的产品说明自己已经看了有半分钟还多。  
“没什么，太累了。”李泰容把手上的饼干放进购物推车里，“你还有什么要买吗？”  
中本悠太拨了拨推车里的东西，“又买这么甜的？”顿了一下又立刻补充：“买点咖啡吧。”  
“又喝完了？”李泰容皱起眉，“你也喝太多了吧。”  
“那不买了。”中本悠太连忙摆摆手，眼睛却漫无目的地扫视着身边的货架，更像是刻意避开，“买点别的吧。”  
李泰容一言不发地推着推车往前走。  
“要去哪？”中本悠太匆匆跟上，看到李泰容目标明确地拿下来一盒常喝的咖啡。  
“每天别喝太多。”李泰容把那盒咖啡放进推车里的时候说了一句。  
排队等待结账的时候，中本悠太顺手从一边的架子上拿下来两盒安全套丢了进去。李泰容扶着车把看他一眼。  
“您好，一共是……”  
李泰容掏出钱包，打开来露出微微发黄的照片。被小心裁剪过大小后勉强塞进了透明的那一格里，在几年的时间里像是变成了这个钱包的一部分。  
“我没零钱了。”李泰容抽出几张纸币，又拉开夹层看了两眼。  
收银员流露出为难的表情。  
中本悠太也拿出钱包打开来，露出一张同样的照片。中本悠太抽出来剩下的零钱，接过李泰容的纸币一起递过去，拿到一张小票，随意塞回钱包里，和别的小票皱皱巴巴地挤在一块。  
提着袋子经过商场门口的饮料店时，中本悠太打了声招呼就钻进门去，出来时递给李泰容一杯，自己一杯。  
喝到嘴里是一点也不变的熟悉味道，中本悠太把他的要求记得滚瓜烂熟。  
只不过李泰容其实有点腻了。但他不知道怎么说出他不想喝。于是把另一只手的购物袋也换到同一只手上，拿着那杯饮品吸了一大口再咽下去。

李泰容当然知道那两盒安全套要派什么用场。  
关上浴室的门时，李泰容有些刻意地没有关紧，打开热水后偏过头看见门被风吹开了一条缝，虚掩着。  
他设想好了在卫生间里多半会被内射，虽然他说不可以的话就可以避免，但是他决定破例一回。  
直到他把身上的沐浴露冲洗干净，套上家居的短袖短裤。  
李泰容抓抓头发，直接打开吹风机的最高档吹了一通，留下还滴着水的发尾不管，梳了梳刘海遮住眼睛。他有些意外，镜子里的自己看起来有点像刚和中本悠太谈恋爱时的样子。  
走出浴室在沙发上看见中本悠太，正看着手机。  
“我洗完了，可以去用卫生间了。”  
“哦，就来。”中本悠太抱着换洗衣服走进浴室，视线仍然一点不分心地照顾着手机。  
李泰容把换下来的衣服一股脑地塞进洗衣机里。

收拾完家务，李泰容躺在床上，手上翻着手机。身边的床晃了两下，一只手伸过来拿走手机，李泰容闭上眼，迎合一个作为开幕式的吻。  
把手机放到一旁后空出来的手，按着以往的路线抚摸着他的上身，把短袖推上去，手掌贴在胸口，掌心下揉搓着逐渐变硬的乳头。李泰容从吻里喘过气，抱着中本悠太胡乱而亲密地抚摸着，拉扯着短袖的下摆把它从中本悠太的身上脱下来。  
短裤被剥下来。李泰容没有穿着内裤，阴茎被中本悠太握在手里，他俯下身亲吻着李泰容的胸口，手指循规蹈矩地沾满润滑剂在后穴缓慢地开拓。  
“可以了，直接进来。”李泰容像是耐不住漫长的扩张一样，抬高了臀部去蹭中本悠太的下腹。  
刚买来的安全套被拆出来一个套上，草草扩张就捅进来的结果是李泰容疼得像是第一次跟中本悠太上床的时候。亲吻细密地落在肩上，身体里的阴茎慢慢地随着李泰容深呼吸的频率进出，捣在熟悉的敏感地带时李泰容短促地“啊”了一声。  
那个地方随即被密集地攻击着，李泰容紧紧抱着身上的人，很快射了精后的身体也绞着里面的阴茎射出来。  
中本悠太尽职尽责地帮忙清理身体和被搞脏的床单，躺到床上时伸出手抱着李泰容。  
李泰容起身想去关灯，瞥见中本悠太的耳朵。  
“换耳钉了？”  
“嗯？……那个掉了，随便买来补上的。”  
李泰容看了看闭着眼睡觉的人，躺下时转了个身，解锁手机，回复了一条信息。  
“有人找？”  
“说明天开会，晚点下班。”李泰容把屏幕关上，放到枕边，“不用等我吃饭了。”  
“嗯。”  
手机被弹出来的信息打亮屏幕，很快又被手指摁着开机键关上。

“哥，明天见。”  
—TBC—


End file.
